What Do They Fear
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les Cinq Grands de Sabertooth s'amusent à deviner leurs plus grandes frousses respectives. Commandé par minimilie ! Label SPPS.


**Écrit pour minimilie ! En espérant que cela te plaise ;)**

* * *

 **What Do They Fear**

« Alors, tout le monde a bien compris les règles ? »

« C'est ridicule, ce jeu » bougonna Orga.

Yukino lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Allons, c'est un exercice de confiance. Et ça aide à se rapprocher ! »

« C'est tout de même un peu gênant » glissa Rufus. « Pour ne pas dire exhibitionniste. »

« Puis-je te rappeler que tu as mis ton papier dans le chapeau comme tout le monde ? » rétorqua Minerva, le sourcil haussé royalement.

Le poète rentra la tête dans les épaules en grommelant. N'importe comment, on ne lui ôterait pas la conviction qu'écrire sa plus grande trouille sur un bout de papier avant d'essayer de la faire deviner à tous les joueurs, c'était un peu… Ouais, sérieusement.

Mais voilà, quand la jeune dame décidait quelque chose, impossible de l'arrêter, c'était pire que la saison des soldes. Si bien que lorsque Yukino lui avait parlé de son jeu, elle avait aussitôt décidé d'obliger les cinq légendes de Sabertooth à faire une partie.

Et pas question de dire non à la jeune dame, parce qu'elle avait dit que le premier à se débiner ne goûterait pas une seule miette de son quatre-quarts à la confiture de mûre. Ça, c'était pire que la bombe atomique.

Et voilà comment les cinq plus grands mages du repère des tigres s'étaient retrouvés assis sur le tapis ou vautrés sur le sofa d'un des deux salons de la guilde, pendant que la constellationniste choisissait une feuille et la dépliait.

« Alors, voyons voir… »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je crains la maladie d'Alzheimer » déchiffra-t-elle à haute voix.

« Rufus » devina illico Minerva.

« Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure » ricana Sting.

« Quoi ? » protesta le mage mémoriel. « Que vouliez-vous que je mette ? »

« La calvitie ? » lâcha Orga en louchant sur la crinière blonde soigneusement entretenue de son vis-à-vis qui lui adressa un regard noir.

« Passe au suivant » ordonna Minerva à Yukino qui s'exécuta.

« Heum, voyons… Ah-ha… J'ai peur de l'eau ! »

« Sting » lâcha Rogue, s'attirant une calotte de la part de son colocataire.

« Tu vas arrêter avec tes insinuations ! » râla le dragon blanc, ce qui lui attira un reniflement hostile.

« Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu t'es douché ? »

« Hé, une douche par semaine ! Que je sois sale ou pas ! »

« Orga » lança Rufus, occupé à darder un regard dégoûté sur l'autre blond.

« Tu me surprends » s'étonna Minerva. « Je croyais que tu venais d'un village de pêcheurs ? »

Embarrassée, la montagne humaine se gratta la nuque.

« Ouais, mais j'ai jamais su nager… Dès que j'essaie, je coule, et l'eau dans les oreilles et le nez, ça me plaît vraiment pas, j'entends rien, je sens plus rien… T'vois le tableau, quoi. »

« Probablement une question de poids » marmonna Rufus.

« C'est sûr que les muscles, ça se voit qu'ils sont là ! » rétorqua le mage déicide.

« Yukino, la suite » soupira Minerva.

« Oui, mademoiselle… Alors… J'ai peur de Jason ?! »

« Quoi, le tueur du vendredi ? » lâcha Minerva incrédule.

« Nan, le reporter » rectifia Sting avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche – trop tard.

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« C'est de sa faute ! » bafouilla le dragon blanc. « Il arrête pas de gueuler cool ceci ou cela en courant dans tous les sens ! On voit bien que t'as jamais fait un rêve où il te saute dessus sans prévenir ! »

« Pire qu'Elm Street, j'en suis sûr » ricana Rogue.

« C'est vrai que les fans peuvent être assez perturbants » admit Rufus. « Si je vous lisais certaines des lettres que j'ai reçues de leur part… »

La perspective fit courir un frisson d'horreur dans toute l'assistance.

« Merci, on s'abstiendra » répondit Minerva. « Yukino ? »

« Tout de suite ! Heum… J'ai peur d'avoir des enfants ? »

« Marrante, celle-là » fit Rufus surpris.

« Minerva, je t'ai reconnue » asséna Sting. « Je sais que tu prends la pilule et quand on tire un coup, tu m'obliges à mettre une capote alors que j'ai pas du tout d'IST. »

« Sans rire ? » persifla le dragon des ombres.

« C'est vrai, mademoiselle ? » interrogea Orga.

Minerva arborait son habituel masque impérieux.

« Oui » dit-elle sobrement.

« Oh » souffla Rufus. « Pour une femme, c'est… »

Le regard de la tigresse lui fit refermer la bouche avant de trop s'enfoncer.

« Je serais une mauvaise mère » affirma la brune. « Mieux vaut donc que je m'abstienne de procréer. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? » protesta Yukino.

« Le dicton, c'est bien tel père, tel fille, non ? »

Les tigres comprirent aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Heum… Y a plus que Rogue, alors » finit par lâcher le dragon blanc pour ramener la conversation vers des eaux moins périlleuses. « Je me demande ce qui le fait flipper, lui ! »

« Une fille qui lui saute dessus ? » suggéra Orga avec un sourire égrillard.

Le brun lui jeta un des coussins du canapé à la tête tandis que la constellationniste dépliait le dernier papier.

« J'ai peur du futur » lut-elle.

« Pour de vrai ? » fit Rufus.

« Peur du trou dans la couche d'ozone ? » voulut savoir Orga.

« Ou de l'abrutissement général des masses ? » s'en mêla Sting.

« Bande d'andouilles, c'est pas du tout ça ! » maugréa le dragon des ombres. « Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé pendant les Jeux. »

Un froid tomba sur l'assistance.

« Rogue, on en a parlé » fit doucement le dragon blanc. « Tu ne va pas te changer en tyran mégalo du jour au lendemain. »

Le brun ramena ses jambes contre lui.

« Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ça. »

« Mais puisque tu sais, maintenant, tu peux éviter cette route-là » objecta Yukino.

« Œdipe savait qu'il allait descendre son paternel, et au bout du compte, il n'a pas pu éviter de le faire » rétorqua le brun.

« Rogue » intervint Sting, la voix basse. « Je t'ai fait une promesse. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres blêmes.

« Ouaip, comme dirait le chat de Natsu. »

« Ben tu n'as rien à craindre du futur, alors. »

Le sourire s'élargit.

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ? »

Le dragon blanc sourit à son tour, dévoilant ses canines bien trop pointues pour une bouche humaine normale.

« Que si je le voyais devenir un monstre, je lui romprais le cou. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avala sa salive. La voix de Minerva rompit la glace.

« Pour récompenser vos efforts méritoires, je vais me résoudre à sacrifier mon quatre-quarts. Qui en veut ? »

« Moi ! » piaula aussitôt le blond qui ne faisait pas du tout Maître de guilde, à cet instant.

« Ne lui donnez rien, mademoiselle ! » supplia Rufus. « Ou il ne nous laissera même pas une miette ! »

« Pas de panique » intervint Rogue, « vu qu'il a tendance à se laisser aller, j'ai décidé de lui faire suivre un régime. N'est-ce pas, Sting ? »

Le cri d'angoisse du dragon blanc s'envola au plafond avec les rires d'Orga et Yukino.


End file.
